Partials/Updates/2016 February 29th/Content
}|Content|29th February}} }||''For a full debriefing on the game update (including developer tweets), you may wish to refer to this link.}} Summary *End of Winter 2016 Event *End of Valentine mode and Valentine Voice ** Those seasonal graphics are now collected into gallery. Satsuki Kai Ni DD_Satsuki_Kai_Ni_418_Full.png|Satsuki Kai Ni DD_Satsuki_Kai_Ni_418_Full_Damaged.png|Satsuki Kai Ni (Damaged) *Doesn't require Blueprint *Can equip Daihatsu Landing Craft *Have dedicated AACI, API type 18, +2 shoot down *New voice lines: introduction, attack and 2 equipment lines Updates on Akashi's Improvement Arsenal *Prototype 35.6cm Triple Gun Mount, 35.6cm Twin Gun Mount (Dazzle Camouflage), Prototype 41cm Triple Gun Mount, Type 0 Observation Seaplane, Ro.43 Reconnaissance Seaplane can be improved *Ro.43 Reconnaissance Seaplane can be upgraded into Ro.44 Seaplane Fighter Ship updates * can now equip Daihatsu Landing Craft and Anti-torpedo Bulge (Medium). New Equipment Category: "Seaplane Fighter" *Can be used by those who can equip Seaplane Bombers, as well as some other remodeled BB including: Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai **They basically only participate in air battle i.e. "Stage 1" in Aerial Combat, which means they are immune from Anti-Air. **Does not enable Artillery Spotting *The only Seaplane Fighter now is Ro.44 Seaplane Fighter, but devs said more will be introduced into the game in the future. Development *Ro.43 Reconnaissance Seaplane can be developed under specific circumstances **Possibly requiring the use of Italian ships? Hishimochi *One free Hishimochi for all Admirals entering the server until next maintenance **No mini-event this time *One more free Hishimochi for those whom has completed B60 Quest, alternatively see below. **If you have received a Hishimochi before the next maintenance, whenever that is you will get up to two (extra) Hishimochi '''after' you have completed B60 Quest. **If you have not received a free Hishimochi - this is probably because the next maintenance was due and you did not make it in time. However you will still be eligible to receive a free Hishimochi for completing B60 making it one (extra) Hishimochi. Quests Kai Ni as flagship, Kai Ni and Kai in your fleet |Rewards_RSC = |Rewards_Items = |Note = Requires: Bd2, B55 Unlocks: B60 }} Kai Ni as flagship, Kai Ni, Kai and up to 3 additional ships to World 1-6 and reach the end node |Rewards_RSC = |Rewards_Items = |Note = Requires: A66 }} }} Added drop * drops in World 5 from now on Pre-registrations for "Fleet Girls Collection "KanColle" Official Android Module Operation" *The button will cover the "Friendly Fleet" button until next update *See the KanColle Android page for further detail on the registration itself. CG NPC Akashi Hinamatsuri 01.png|Akashi as NPC 01 NPC Akashi Hinamatsuri 02.png|Akashi as NPC 02 NPC Ooyodo Hinamatsuri 01.png|Ooyodo as NPC 01 NPC Ooyodo Hinamatsuri 02.png|Ooyodo as NPC 02 Akashi's third hand bug.png|Akashi's third hand bug *CG for and as NPC **Their Kanmusu version's CG will come later ** Shortly after the update, some admiral saw a third hand exist on Akashi's graphic. It was quickly removed after. Voice lines Refer to the following page: Hinamatsuri 2016 *End of Valentine mode and Valentine voice lines *New voice lines for Satsuki Kai Ni: introduction, attack and 2 equipment lines *Voice lines for 17 ship girls: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , **Ten of them are part of Hinamatsuri Seasonal, while the other ten of them are early implementation of "coming of spring" seasonal *New married and set as secretary voice lines for Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai and Kai Furniture Pink concrete wall.png|Pink concrete wall Pink dot wallpaper.png|Pink dot wallpaper Hinamatsuri wallpaper.png|Hinamatsuri wallpaper Autumn-themed wallpaper.png|Autumn-themed wallpaper Spring flooring with cherry blossom.png|Spring flooring with cherry blossom Gorgeous Hina-ningyou doll set with 4-step stand.png|Gorgeous Hina-ningyou doll set with 4-step stand Single bed.png|Single bed Kongou's tea set.png|Kongou's tea set Hinamatsuri window.png|Hinamatsuri window Spring high-grade window.png|Spring high-grade window Marine guarding scroll.png|"Marine guarding" scroll Study bookshelf.png|Study bookshelf Clinical table set.png|Clinical table set King doll Nagato and Queen doll Mutsu.png|King doll "Nagato" and Queen doll "Mutsu" Bar Beer+Hinamatsuri 2016.png|Anchorage Counter Bar "Beer"-category with Hinamatsuri 2016 Bar Whiskey+Hinamatsuri 2016.png|Anchorage Counter Bar "Whiskey"-category with Hinamatsuri 2016 Bar Japanese Sake+Hinamatsuri 2016.png|Anchorage Counter Bar "Japanese Sake"-category with Hinamatsuri 2016 Bar Wine+Hinamatsuri 2016.png|Anchorage Counter Bar "Wine"-category with Hinamatsuri 2016 Bar Battle_food+Hinamatsuri 2016.png|Anchorage Counter Bar "Battle food"-category with Hinamatsuri 2016 Bar Juice+Hinamatsuri 2016.png|Anchorage Counter Bar "Juice"-category with Hinamatsuri 2016 Bar Italian wine+Hinamatsuri 2016.png|Anchorage Counter Bar "Italian wine"-category with Hinamatsuri 2016 *Return of the following furniture: :* Pink concrete wall :* Pink dot wallpaper :* Hinamatsuri wallpaper :* Autumn themed wallpaper :* Spring floor with cherry blossom :* Gorgeous Hina-ningyou doll set with 4-step stand :* Single bed :* Kongou's tea set :* Hinamatsuri window :* Spring high-grade window :* "Marine guarding" scroll :* Study bookshelf :* Clinical table set :* King doll "Nagato" and Queen doll "Mutsu" * The following furniture will set the Home port BGM to "Hinamatsuri and the Shipgirls" 「桃の節句と艦娘」 according to wikiwiki.jp: :* Hinamatsuri wallpaper :* Gorgeous Hina-ningyou doll set with 4-step stand :* Hinamatsuri window :* King doll "Nagato" and Queen doll "Mutsu" *Seasonal Furniture update *New function for Anchorage counter bar furniture, when , or is Secretary ship * Limited Time Seasonal food in Anchorage counter bar :* You may wish to refer to this page for more information. Category:Game Updates